Harry Potter The Sixth Year
by todamariko
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Harrys Erlebniss im sechsten Schuljahr.rnA story about Harrys adventure in his sixth year at Hogwarts.
1.

First: I'm not the owner of any character. The copyright of the original story lies by Joanne K. Rowling.

Erstens: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere. Die Urheberrechte liegen bei Joanne. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sondern schreibe sie nur weil mich JKR mit ihren Geschichten dazu inspiriert hat.

I hope you like my Fanfiction!

Bye mariko

**Kapitel 1**

Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier herrschte ungewöhnliche Streitstille, kein Geschrei über abnorme oder auch unnormale Dinge war zu vernehmen, welche die Nachbarn der Dursleys sicher interessant gefunden hätten. Stattdessen saßen Mr. und Mrs. Dursley unten im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich die Nachrichten, im Beisein von Harry an.

Was war geschehen, das Mr. Dursley seinen Neffen, den er alles andere als mochte, erlaubte mit ihnen fern zu sehen, wo er ihn noch vor einem Jahr allzu gern vor die Tür gesetzt hätte? Vernon Dursley war zwar mehr als kräftig gebaut, aber selbst er wusste, wann es besser war sich an "Ratschläge" zu halten, die ihm fünf unnormale Durchgeknallte sich äußerst komisch kleidende Personen gegeben hatten, als er äußerst widerwillig Harry von Kings Cross abgeholt hatte. Die Aussicht, dass nun fünf weitere Verrückte kommen würden, wenn Harry ihrer Meinung nach ungerecht behandelt wurde und er es jetzt nicht nur allein mit Harrys Paten zu tun bekommen würde hatte Mr. Dursley, gewandelt.

Harry war sich bewusst das ohne Modys, Lupins, Tonks und Rons Dad Hilfe, er oben in seinem Zimmer wäre, allein mit Hedwig und seinen Gedanken, die sich ganz gewiss nicht um die News drehten, die nun gesendet wurden. Harry sah zwar auf den flimmernden Bildschirm aber das, was der Sprecher sagte, die Berichte und Übertragungen interessierten ihn nicht. Er hörte sie nur sehr entfernt als wären die Stimmen der Sprecher, verhallende nur noch sehr schwache Echos.

Nur eines, beschäftigte Harry an diesem Abend, nachdem er aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war: Sirius.

Er vermisste ihn, er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Dummheit, dass er auf Voldemorts Finte herein gefallen war. Nichts. Nicht einmal Dumbledores Worte das Harrys Gefühle von seinem Erzfeind unterschätzt wurden, ließen ihn anders darüber denken. Er allein war schuld, hätte er nicht den selbst aufopfernden Retter gespielt und wäre zur Sirius Rettung geeilt, dann wäre sein Pate noch am Leben, wohlauf und unverletzt.

Aber er? Er hatte durch die vorhergehende Erfahrung mit Mr. Weasley den er durch das Lesen von Voldemorts Gedanken und das Sehen aus den Augen des dunklen Lords, vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, den ausgelegten Köder geschluckt und war Voldemorts Anhängern direkt in die gestellte Falle getappt.

„ Hey schläfst du?"

Harry schreckte aus seinen Träumen. Onkel Vernon stand vor ihm, auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich, der übliche Ärger und die Missgunst gegenüber seinem Neffen ab.

„ Die Nachrichten sind zu Ende es macht dir doch nichts aus bis zum Abendessen nach oben zu gehen und dein Zeugs auszupacken."

„ Nein." Mr. Dursley bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, was Harry sofort zu verstehen gab, das es mehr eine Anweisung als ein Vorschlag war. Er stand auf und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Als er hinter sich langsam die Zimmertür ins Schloss fallen lies, spürte er die Einsamkeit, es war zwar Hedwig seine Schneeeule anwesend, aber nicht der jemand, den er sich mehr als alles andere für diesen Moment herwünschte. Langsam begann er seinen großen Koffer auszupacken er hielt inne als er ein kleines Päckchen hervor holte, der Inhalt war Harry bestens bekannt. Es war der kleine Spiegel mit dem Sirius zu ihm Kontakt halten wollte, wenn er nach den letzten Weihnachten wieder in Hogwarts war. Auch wenn der Spiegel ihm nun nicht mehr viel nutzte bewahrte ihn Harry mit großer Sorgfalt auf. Vielleicht war es die Hoffnung vielleicht auch der Wunsch, dass Sirius doch irgendwie Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen konnte, was jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Denn hätte Harrys Pate die Möglichkeit gehabt wäre ihm dies gelungen als ihn Harry am Tag des Abschiedsfestes gerufen hatte, aber es war nichts eingetreten. Nichts rein gar nichts war geschehen, als Harry voll verzweifelter Hoffnung den kleinen Spiegel in seinen Händen gehalten und nach Sirius gerufen hatte, nichts.

Er legte das Päckchen vorsichtig zurück in den Koffer, als er die restlichen Sachen daraus hervorgeholt hatte.

Das letzte Jahr war ein Jahr voller Entbehrungen, aber es war nichts im Vergleich dazu, was er noch durchzustehen hatte. Die Prophezeiung von seiner Lehrerin für Wahrsegen, band ihm eine schwere Bürde auf. Nach der Erfahrung dass die wahren Vorhersagen von Prof. Trelawney sich erfüllt hatten, würde er irgendwann Voldemort in einem Duell auf Leben und Tod gegenüberstehen.

Er hatte, mit keinem Wort gegenüber seinen Freunden erwähnt, das seine Vorhersage nicht verloren war, dass sie jemand gehört und in seinen Gedanken gespeichert hatte.

„ Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn ich ihnen erzähle was in der Prophezeiung gesagt wird?" Ihm war bewusst dass sie ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort sicher unterstützen wollen würden, egal was das für sie bedeutete. Aber Tatsache war, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnten, nicht im Kampf gegen seinen ärgsten Feind.


	2. no name

**Kapitel 2:**

Harry nutzte die Zeit vor dem Abendessen Hedwig fliegen zu lassen und zwang sich die Zauberkunstaufgaben welche sie für die Ferien aufbekommen hatten zu lösen. Ihm war nicht nach lernen zu Mute. Aber etwas anderes um sich abzulenken, mal abzuschalten fiel ihm nicht ein. Hausaufgaben waren eigentlich auch nicht das richtige Mittel um sich von Erlebnissen zu distanzieren die wahrscheinlich bald in größerer geballter Form auftreten würden. Harry war sich bewusst, dass da nun Voldemort versuchen würde die Macht an sich zu reißen, selbst Hogwarts kein sicherer Ort mehr war und nicht nur er, wieder in Berührung mit dem Bösen kommen würde, sondern auch seine Freunde Mitschüler, Menschen die ihm viel bedeuteten. Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore waren Fragen die ihm sehr am Herzen lagen geklärt worden, aber es entstanden neue und nicht wenige von diesen drehten sich um das entscheidende Duell, was er früher oder später gegen Voldemort würde führen müssen.

Wie sollte er den dunklen Lord besiegen? Mit welchem Zauberspruch wäre er in der Lage, Voldemort ein für alle Mal das Handwerk zu legen? Eine der wohl wichtigsten Fragen war: Wann war es soweit?

Wenn er seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts abgeschlossen oder er einen Beruf erlernt hatte? Wie lange würde Voldemort noch seine Armee aufbauen?

Was würde jetzt mit den Todessern geschehen, die Harry und seine Freunde im Ministerium der Zauberei erwartet hatten? Die Dementoren waren, wie es Dumbledore prophezeit hatte zu du-weißt-schon-wen übergelaufen.

Der Abend dämmerte als Hedwig von ihrem Rundflug zurückkam. Harry streckte seinen Arm aus, die Schneeeule landete vorsichtig auf ihm. Sanft strich er ihr über das weiche Gefieder. Dann brachte er sie zurück zu ihrem Käfig.

„ Sogar du wurdest verletzt, weil du mit mir in Verbindung stehst." Sprach Harry leise vor sich hin. „ Voldemort weiß sehr genau wer mir nahe steht und... durch die Kinder von seinen Anhängern wird er wahrscheinlich auch bald Informationen erhalten, die wichtig für ihn sein können. Ob Dumbledore weiß was für Kuckuckseier noch in Hogwarts verborgen sind?"' Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten. Aber nicht die sich daraus Entwickelnde: Was mit ihnen anstellen? Der Schule verweisen? Was Harry nur recht war. Oder auf der Schule behalten, wohl wissend, dass Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde, die noch in Slytherin waren spionieren würden. Auch fragte sich Harry was Dumbledore wohl geritten haben musste Malfoy als Vertrauensschüler einzusetzen. Sicher bei seinen Hauskameraden war er sehr beliebt aber, ganz gewiss nicht bei den anderen Schülern.

Draco Malfoy und Harry waren seit der ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts Feinde. Bald kaum ein Jahr später war auch Dracos Vater zu einem Feind von Harry geworden, der die letzten beiden Jahre sein wahres Ich gezeigt hatte: Ein treuer Anhänger von Voldemort, der nicht davor zurückschreckte jeden zu töten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Sein Sprössling hatte seine Drohung die Verhaftung und Entlarvung seines Vaters zu rächen schon einmal versucht in die Tat umzusetzen. Es wäre ihm vielleicht sogar gelungen wären da nicht die Mitglieder von "Dumbledores Armee" gewesen, die Harry zur Hilfe kamen, als sie sahen das er in Bedrängnis war.

Mit Stolz dachte er an die Fortschritte, die sein Duellierklub gemacht hatte. Selbst Neville erzielte welche: Er war bei weitem auch nicht mehr so ängstlich wie früher, er hatte zwar in vielen Situationen noch Angst, aber er war mutig genug gewesen genauso stur und beharrlich wie Ron und Hermine darauf zu bestehen Harry zu begleiten, als er zum Zaubereiministerium in die Mystische Abteilung wollte.

Vieles hatte sich im letzten Jahr verändert aus den normalen Examen waren große Prüfungen geworden, auf die sie ihre ersten Zaubergrade bekommen würden. Die Zwillinge verließen Hogwarts mit einer spektakulären Flucht vor Umbridge. Grawp Hagrids Halbbruder, der doch langsam Fortschritte machte sich nicht, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aufzuführen, war immer noch im verbotenen Wald untergebracht. Firenze der Zentaur war nun in Hogwarts als zweiter Lehrer für Wahrsagen angestellt, darauf wurde er von seinem Clan verstoßen, der Firenzes Zusammenarbeit mit Dumbledore als Verrat ansah. Und da war noch das Training vor Weihnachten: Harrys erster Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig.

Er kam mit Cho zusammen und stellte fest, dass Mädchen alles andere als leicht zu verstehen waren. Auch Ron musste dies öfters feststellen. Immer wieder kam es zum Streit zwischen ihm und Hermine. Harry hatte sich dann meistens zurückgezogen und abgewartet bis beide sich beruhigt hatten, denn Schlichtungsversuche waren bei seinen Freunden zwecklos.

Genauso bei Snape, Harry hatte mit seiner Neugier seinen Lehrer verletzt, dass war ihm klar. Er hatte kein Recht in den Erinnerungen von Snape zu schnüffeln, auch wenn er dadurch mehr über die Beziehung seines Vaters zu seiner Mutter, seinen Freunden und Snape herausgefunden hatte. Sein Bild von seinem Vater, den er immer als einen recht schaffenden gerechten Mann vor Augen hatte, waren erschüttert worden. In seinem Alter hatte Harrys Vater Snape geärgert, ihn bloßgestellt und das aus reinem Vergnügen. Er verstand nun warum Snape seinen Vater hasste, und was erstaunlich war er hegte deswegen keinen Groll gegen ihn.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als Harry sich an sein Fenster setzte. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, der Ligusterweg lag still und friedlich da. Die Straße war getaucht in dem matten Licht der Laternen die sie spärlich säumten. Eine große plumpe Gestalt schlurfte langsam den Bürgersteig entlang. Harry erkannte diesen Schatten es war Dudley, der von seiner üblichen Tour um die Häuser wieder kam. Diesmal viel früher als sonst.

Seit dem verhängnisvollen Abend, wo er und Harry von zwei Dementoren angegriffen worden waren, wachten Dudleys Eltern mit Argusaugen über ihren Sohn. Nach dem Abendessen hatte Onkel Vernon und auch Tante Petunia mehrmals Dudley ermahnt zur abgemachten Zeit zu Hause zu sein und keine Minute, nicht mal eine Sekunde länger dem elterlichen Hause fern zu bleiben. Während dem Schwall von Ermahnungen sah Harrys Cousin mehrmals hasserfüllt in seine Richtung. Für Dudley war Harry ganz allein schuld daran, dass er nun nicht mehr, wie es ihm beliebte draußen auf der Straße sein konnte. Das Schlimmste für Dudley war jedoch, dass er seinen Cousin nicht spüren lassen durfte, was er von den neuen Anordnungen seiner Eltern hielt. Selbst seine Mutter, die er früher immer leicht um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte, blieb in ihrer Entscheidung hart und das baute den Zorn auf seinen Cousin noch mehr auf.

Harry interessierte Dudley Gefühlswelt recht wenig, er hatte erwartet das sein Cousin kein Wort des Dankes, dafür das Harry ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, herausbringen würde, geschweige denn das er daran denken würde. Es war Harry völlig egal was seine Verwandten von ihm hielten. Ihm war es recht, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, aber eines erstaunte ihn doch: „ Warum hat mich Tante Petunia überhaupt aufgenommen? Sie hasste doch ihre Schwester, warum nimmt sie also mich auf?"

Harry hätte leicht seine Tante diese Frage stellen können, aber er tat es nicht. Eine der wichtigsten Regeln für ein ruhiges und stressfreies Leben im Hause der Familie Dursley war es, niemals irgendwelche Fragen über unnormale Dinge oder verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen, die mit Harrys Eltern und ihrer Welt zu tun hatten, zu stellen.

Im Laufe der Jahre war die ungeschriebene Regelordnung bestimmt um zig Punkte erweitert worden. Aber nicht die Regeln hielten Harry ab zu fragen, sondern die Gewissheit keine Antwort zu erhalten und nur unnütz seine Neugier über seine Mutter, wie sie war und wie es dazu kam das sie seinen Vater geheiratet hatte, erneut anzufachen. Es gab nicht vieles, was er über seine Eltern wusste und das was er in seinem fünften Jahr auf Hogwarts über sie erfahren hatte, hatte ihn mehr als überrascht: Er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, das Lily und James Potter zwar seine Eltern waren, er jedoch so viel über sie wusste, wie über die Welt der Zauberei als er elf Jahre war und das erste Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die er über seine Eltern ausfragen konnte, und die wenigen die er kannte, hatten nun weit Wichtigeres zu tun als einen fünfzehnjährigen jungen Zauberer bei der Erforschung seiner Familiengeschichte zu helfen.

Er nahm sich das Fotoalbum und sah sich die fröhlichen lächelnden Gesichter auf den Bildern an. Als er ein Bild von seiner Mutter mit ihm als ein Baby auf dem Arm und seinem Vater, der seine Arme schützend um Lily gelegt hatte ansah konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „ Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ihr begraben seid. Ich weiß rein gar nichts über euch. Mom... Dad ich vermisse euch... und Sirius... Wie soll ich nur gegen Voldemort bestehen? Wie habt ihr es geschafft ihm dreimal zu trotzen? War es auch nur Glück, wie bei mir oder hattet ihr das Können dazu? Ihr sollt sehr gute Zauberer gewesen sein, so hat es mir jedenfalls Hagrid erzählt."

Harry saß noch lange am Fenster und sah hinauf zum sternenklaren Himmel, es war Vollmond, Lupin würde also wieder als Werwolf die Nacht einsam verbringen, ohne seinen Freund Krone, dem er schon vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren Lebewohl sagen musste und jetzt auch ohne Tatze.

Gegen Mitternacht überfiel Harry die Müdigkeit, er kroch in sein Bett und schlief kaum das er sich niedergelegt hatte ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er aus einem unruhigen Schlaf und nahm eine kleine Gestalt, verschwommen auf dem Fenstersims war. Er tastete nach seiner Brille und erkannte wenige Augenblicke später Pig, die Eule seines Freundes. Harry bereitete es zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung keine Mühe dem kleinen Kauz den Brief abzunehmen. Dafür hatte er Probleme Rons Brief zu entziffern, nein mehr ihn zu dechiffrieren. Dieser bestand nur aus wahllos zusammen gewürfelten Sätzen, die alle miteinander keinen Sinn zu ergeben schienen:

Blumentopf,

Brauchst du Wasser? So trinke Tau, wenn Morgen ist, abends ist es Mist. Sucher überall. Quaffel sicher im Hauspokal. Mrs. Piggy sorgt sich um Schaf. Eule sucht Ausweg, ruft und schreit. Wieder Streit mit Pfau. Zwilling im elften Haus. Chef von Pfau keine Hand mehr frei sehr befragt. Treff mit Löwe.

Etwas was Harry sofort verstand war die Bemerkung über den Zwilling im elften Haus. Seine Professorin für Wahrsagen hatte immer erwähnt, dass das elfte Haus für Glück stand, Harrys Sternzeichen war natürlich niemals dort und Zwilling damit konnte Ron nur Fred und George meinen. Der Rest ergab sich aus mehrfachem Nachdenken und Knobeln. Zu guter letzt hatte Harry nach einer viertel Stunde den ganzen Inhalt entschlüsselt:

Hallo Harry

Alles Ok? Wenn du uns antwortest so tue es vor Morgengrauen, überall sind Spione. Du bist sicherer im Haus. Mom macht sich Sorgen, ob es dir gut geht. Hermine lässt dich grüßen, und nervt wieder mal. Dad hat sich wieder mit Percy gestritten. Fred und Georges Laden läuft prima. Fudge hat alle Hände voll zu tun und sucht wieder Rat bei Dumbledore.

„ Es sieht wohl so aus als hätte dein Herrchen mal wieder Streit mit Hermine." Der kleine Kauz schuhschuhte als wollte er Harrys Bemerkung bejahen. „ Bloß warum hat sich Percy nicht wieder mit seinen Eltern versöhnt? Jetzt wo doch klar ist das ich nicht gelogen habe und Fudge auf den Holzweg war? Na ja ich kann ihn ja fragen. Am besten du gesellst dich erst mal zu Hedwig." Harry öffnete die Tür von ihrem Käfig und die kleine Eule flog hinein. Hedwig klapperte mit dem Schnabel als sie den kleinen Störenfried sah. „ Bitte vertragt euch. Es ist doch nur für einen Tag und eine Nacht."

Hedwig warf Pig einen missbilligenden Blick zu hörte jedoch auf mit dem Schnabel zu klappern.

Seine Eule war im Laufe der Jahre zu einer sehr guten Freundin geworden. Egal was Harry von ihr verlangte sie tat es. Es hatte Harry sehr erstaunt, dass Hedwig nach anfänglichen Schnabelklappern seinen Befehl Ron und Hermine zu verstehen zu gegeben ihm endlich eine Antwort zu schicken, die mehr sagte als die vorangegangen. Er von seinen beiden Klassenkameraden und Freunden zu hören bekam, dass seine Schneeeule beide regelrecht mit ihrem Schnabel attackiert hatte.

Das Frühstück an seinem ersten Tag wieder zu Hause, wenn man es so nennen konnte, fiel reichhaltiger aus als sonst. Tante Petunia hatte beschlossen Dudleys Diät für zu Hause als beendet anzusehen. Auf dem reich gedeckten Tisch fanden sich Spiegeleier, gebratener Schinken, Toast, Marmelade, Pfannkuchen und eine große Kanne voll Kakao. Mr. Dursley bat Harry freundlicher als es sein Neffe von ihm gewohnt war darum, die Zeitung von draußen zu holen. Harry stand auf und begegnete im Flur Dudley, der ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Sein Ärger über den gestrigen Abend war also noch nicht verflogen, stellte Harry still fest. Als er die Haustür öffnete sah er, dass die Zeitung diesmal nicht vor der Türschwelle sondern direkt auf dem Gehweg zur Tür lag. Gut vier Meter von ihm entfernt.

„ Du bist sicherer im Haus." Die Worte von Ron schossen ihm durch den Kopf. „ Vier Meter vor die Tür zu treten wird mich schon nicht umbringen.", schloss Harry. Er wollte gerade einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzen, als ihn jemand am Arm griff und rein zog. Mrs. Dursley ging an ihm vorbei hob die Zeitung auf und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Dann gab sie Harry die Zeitung. „ Los bring sie Vernon."

Harry sah seine Tante perplex an. „ Vor die Tür zu gehen würde dich angreifbar machen, der Gehweg gehört nicht mehr zu deinem Heim, was glaubst du ob sich Wesen wie Dementoren diese Chance entgehen lassen würden. Los mach schon bringe jetzt endlich die verdammte Zeitung zu deinem Onkel." Mrs. Dursley lies ihn im Flur allein stehen.

„ Sieh dir das an Petunia, schon wieder Stromausfall in London.", beschwerte sich Harrys Onkel, er drehte die Zeitung um und deutete auf die oberste Schlagzeile: „ London ohne Strom."

„ Ich frage mich wann die endlich dazu kommen die Leitungen mal richtig zu installieren, ständig Probleme."

„ Mom bidde noch möhr Schingen.", forderte Dudley mit vollen Mund. Seine Mutter legte ihn noch fünf Schinkenstreifen nach. „ Hier mein Schatz lasse es dir schmecken."

Ihr Sohn rülpste ein Danke und stopfte dann die fünf Streifen in seinen Mund. „ Nun mein Sohn, was machst du an deinen ersten Tag in den Ferien?"

„ Mom wollte mich zum Einkauf nach London mitnehmen."

„ Dudley braucht ein paar neue Shirts und Hosen."

Der buschige Bart von Harrys Onkel hob sich. „ Na dann suche dir etwas Schönes aus mein Junge."

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sich Mr. Dursley von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, Harry bedachte er nur mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, dann schlug er auch schon die Haustür hinter sich zu. Wenige Sekunden später hörte man den Motor seines Wagens und das Knistern der Reifen auf dem Kies. „ Schatz gehe dich doch schon mal anziehen, während ich noch den Tisch mit Harry abräume."

„ Ok." Dudley wuchtete seinen massigen Körper von dem Stuhl und verschwand nach oben in sein Zimmer.

„ So mein Junge, räum bitte die Butter, die Marmelade und alles Verderbliche in den Kühlschrank.", forderte ihn seine Tante kurz angebunden auf, bevor sie sich wieder dem Abwasch zuwandte. Harry, der noch immer die Reaktion seiner Tante nicht verstand, entschloss sich sie zu fragen:

„ Tante Petunia warum hast du vorhin die Zeitung reingeholt?"

„ Ich hatte dir erklärt warum. Dir muss man doch nicht alles zweimal sagen." In ihrer Stimme lag Ärger und Unwillen weiter über das Vorgefallene zu sprechen, aber da Harry nun schon mal Gelegenheit hatte:

„ Heißt das ich kann auch nicht in den Garten?"

„ Nein der Garten zählt zu deinem Haus, aber trotzdem wäre es besser du lässt meine Beete in Frieden."

„ Ich war nicht an den Blumen."

„ Dann bleibe fern von ihnen."

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille, nur das Geräusch von Wasser und das Klimpern von Besteck war zu hören, gelegentlich unterbrochen von dem Geräusch vom Öffnen der Kühlschranktüren.

„ Tante Petunia warum hast du mich aufgenommen?" Die Geräusche verschwanden. Nichts, es herrschte abrupt absolute Stille.

Harry gab es auf, noch eine Antwort zu bekommen, doch dann öffnete Mrs. Dursley ihren Mund.

„ Weil meine perfekte Schwester, mir das Leben gerettet hat." Tante Petunia sah ihren Neffen missbilligend an. „ Ja Harry, ich stehe in der Schuld deiner Mutter. Und hätte sie nicht als ich dreizehn und sie zwölf Jahre alt war mich vor einem Dementor beschützt, dann hätte ich dich niemals aufgenommen." Harrys Tante, wandte sich wieder ihrem Geschirr zu.

Während Harry sich still auf sein Zimmer begab. „ Mit zwölf Jahren einen Dementor besiegt. Wie hat sie das geschafft, mit einem Patronus?" Sprach Harry leise vor sich hin.

„ Sie muss einen sehr guten Lehrer gehabt haben."

Auf den Weg nach oben traf Harry Dudley, der ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zur Schau stellte, da er neue Sachen bekam während Harry groß und schlaksig auf seine abgetragenen zurückgreifen musste.

Harry störte die Tatsache, dass er Dudleys alte Shirts tragen, musste nicht mehr. Er hatte sich an die Freundlichkeit seiner Verwandten und an deren Geiz im Bezug auf ihn gewöhnt.

Harry beachtete seinen Cousin nicht weiter und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Ungefähr eine viertel Stunde später hörte er die Stimme seiner Tante: „ Wir gehen jetzt, dass du ja nichts kaputt machst oder anstellst. Das Haus ist tiptop, wenn wir zurück kommen!"

„ Ja Tante Petunia!", rief Harry in das Türzuschlagen hinein, er war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn noch gehört hatten. Der Gedanken an seine Mutter und das sie einen Patronus schon im Alter von 12 Jahren heraufbeschwören konnte, beschäftigte ihn. Wer war nur der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, war hatte seiner Mutter diesen schwierigen Zauber beigebracht?

Er musste es, herausfinden. Aber wie?

„ Na klar ich hab's! Hermine. Sie hat garantiert eine Idee."

Eilig kritzelte Harry einen kurzen Brief, bis ihm auffiel das ja Hermine nicht bei sich zu Hause sondern bei Ron war. Er zerknüllte das beschriebene Pergament und verfasste einen neuen Brief:

Hallo Vertrauensschüler,

100 Sucher suchen Kapitäne vor der Zeit der zuckersüß grinsenden Kröte. Nützlich für Historie des Quidditchvereins, argwöhnisch beäugt von Pfau und Kröte.

Quaffel immer noch im Tor. Gewitter nicht in Sicht. Schnatz fragt an ob Streit zwischen Häusern geklärt. Brennendes Interesse an guten Besuch von Quidditch WM. Nachwuchs bestimmt ganz erpicht auf Eintritt in Gastverein.

Hochachtungsvoll Schnatz

Der Brief war ein einziges Chaos von Sätzen, die verwirrend genug zu sein schienen. „ Ich hoffe, das ist verschlüsselt genug." Harry rollte den Brief zusammen und befestigte ihn an Pig. Nach Mitternacht als sein Onkel, seine Tante und Dudley schon lange schliefen öffnete er leise sein Fenster. „ Bitte bringe das zu Ron und Hermine." Und lies Pig, davon fliegen. Die Zeit bis er Rons Eule zurückschickte, hatte er wach gelegen, seine Gedanken kreisten um vieles.

Harry musste grinsen als er daran dachte das Snape, wenn er jetzt mit ihm das Abwehren von Gedankenspionage geübt hätte, er garantiert keinen klaren Kopf gehabt und seinen Meister für Zaubertränke wahrscheinlich zum explodieren gebracht, hätte.

„ Ob ich das nächste Jahr überhaupt noch Zaubertränke haben werde? Ohne das Fach werde ich die Ausbildung als Auror in den Wind schreiben können."

Um einen bestimmten Beruf in Angriff nehmen zu können, musste man bestimmte Fächer ab dem sechsten Jahr belegt haben. Die weiterführenden Kurse waren unerlässlich für das Erreichen eines bestimmten Berufes.

„ Er wird garantiert nicht daran denken mich weiter in Zaubertränke zu unterrichten so wie ich mich verhalten habe und doch wäre es unfair, wenn er es aufgrund von persönlichen Differenzen, verletzten Stolz macht. Nicht mal Professor McGonagall wird etwas tun können und Dumbledore na gut Snape hört auf ihn, aber wie beim Occulumency Training wird er mich traktieren. - Eine Entschuldigung wird er kaum annehmen. Dumbledore wird bestimmt daran gelegen sein, dass sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin das Training fortsetze. Snape hin oder her. Aber trotzdem was ist dann mit Zaubertränken?"

Er sah hinauf zum Sternenfirmament. „ Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn ich kein Auror werde, am Ende geht es meinen Kindern dann wie Neville oder wie mir. Aber andererseits... brauche ich Wissen wie ich mich verteidigen und Voldemort angreifen kann. Ich muss ihn töten, aber wie? Wie soll ich einen Zauberer besiegen der so stark ist und weit mehr Erfahrung mit Magie hat?"

„ Selbst Dumbledore wird darauf keine Antwort wissen, oder vielleicht doch... vielleicht kennt er einen Zauber mit dem es mir gelingt Voldemort zu schlagen." Das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in Harrys Augen erstarb.

Es gab einen Zauber einen mächtigen Fluch stark genug dem dunklen Lord Einhalt, zu gebieten: Avada Kedavra.

„ Ich werde zum Mörder, egal ob es der tödliche Fluch oder irgendein anderer Zauber ist, der Voldemort in die Knie zwingt, ich werde zu einem Mörder."

In seinen Träumen fand er sich in einem Gerichtssaal wieder er saß auf einen Stuhl, gefesselt durch kalten Stahl. Man fällte ein Gerichtsurteil: „ Harry Potter sie sind angeklagt, weil sie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gebraucht haben."

„ Ich musste es tun! Ich hatte keine Wahl! Voldemort hätte mich sonst getötet!", rief er.

Der Urteilsverkünder und die Zuschauer alle in Kutten schienen ihn nicht zur Hören.

„ Sie werden deshalb zu einer lebenslangen Haft auf Askaban verurteilt."

„ NEIN!"

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry auf, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, schwer atmend schaute er sich um langsam realisierend, dass er in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer vier war. Durch das Fenster fiel Sonnenschein. Es war helllichter Tag. „ Ein Traum... und was für einer." Langsam kroch er aus seinem Bett. „ Langsam wünschte ich, ich hätte nicht die Prophezeiung gehört. Hedwig was soll ich nur tun, das Wissen darum was irgendwann geschehen wird. Ich kann es den anderen nicht sagen, und doch würde ich gerne, denn die Last die mir mit dieser Offenbarung gegeben wurde, ist nicht auszuhalten. Ich beginne Dumbledore zu verstehen, warum er so lange geschwiegen hat. Und doch sie müssen die Wahrheit wissen, denn ich würde den gleichen Fehler wie Dumbledore begehen, wenn ich es nicht tun würde. Nur so wissen sie was mir bevorsteht und nur so werden sie verstehen, wenn ich sie irgendwann angreife um sie davon abzuhalten mich unterstützen zu wollen."


End file.
